A New Adventure
by Phxntxm
Summary: Princess Celestia gives Twilight a quest, but this is different than the other missions the group has gone in. Twilight, Applejack, and Firefly visit a world they didn't even know still existed, and it's not as exciting as they'd hoped.
1. Chapter 1

Applejack was the luckiest mare in the world. She got a feeling of pure amazement that her life could be just perfect and the way she wanted it every time she woke up next to the love of her life. She always woke up before Rainbow Dash did when she started out her day. She worked on her farm while Rainbow primarily focused on her job as a weather Pegasus. Rainbow helped out on the farm during some of the days she had off just so she could spend more of her time with Applejack. Applejack never complained and was just happy she could get Rainbow to be a little less lazy.

They had been together for six years coming up in a few weeks, and Applejack could not find a single problem in their relationship even if she had tried. Technically their heads butted pretty much every other hour, but that's what made their relationship strive. It's what they were both best at, competing with each other, it had made them great friends so why shouldn't it stay when their relationship escalated? If she had to be forced to pick an issue between them however, Applejack knew what she would pick; Rainbow's nightmares.

During the first few years they were completely gone. The comfort, affection, and warmth Applejack had provided her kept them away. As the excitement and glamor that a new couple always brought died down and things settled more, they started to return. Slowly they had begun to drift back into her life. At first they just appeared once in a blue moon. Soon they started to become more prominent, until they began to be a natural occurrence like they had been before the two started to date.

Finally Applejack had had enough; she couldn't stand to see how hurt Rainbow was by her nightmares. They kept both of them up at night and sometimes left Rainbow in a state of shambles, and occasionally bringing her to tears. Applejack wanted to get rid of them, and insisted that Rainbow went to see a psychiatrist. She was sure that one could help Rainbow get rid of her nightmares, or at least it "wouldn't hurt ta try."

**Two years earlier**

" But I don't want to!"

"Can ya tell me a legitimate reason why?"

Rainbow huffed, "Because I'm stubborn; that's why. I've dealt with my nightmares my own way since I was a filly, so why should I change that?"

Applejack sighed and walked over to Rainbow placing a hoof on her shoulder, "Rainbow ya know Ah learned my lesson the hard way about being stubborn. Don't make my mistake, it wouldn't hurt ta try. Ah'll pay for it and everythin'."

Rainbow sighed and rolled her eyes, "Quit bein' all mushy and girly and crap. You know I hate that stuff."

Applejack laughed, "No ya don't. Don't lie ta me Rainbow." She nuzzled quickly against Rainbow's cheek as if to prove a point. She watched as Rainbow's wings started to rise and a flush rushed to her cheeks.

Rainbow coughed and looked away, "Shut up."

Applejack just laughed again and began to walk away. "Come on, just try the therapist Rainbow. Ya can't knock somethin' until ya try it."

"I very easily can do just that." Rainbow crossed her arms and refused to budge. Applejack sighed and stopped, sat down in thought and a smile appeared on her lips as she realized exactly how she was going to get her way.

"Fine, have it yer way." Rainbow jumped in success, and then Applejack continued, "No sex then." Rainbow's face immediately turned to shock. Applejack just grinned and began to walk upstairs before Rainbow grabbed her tail and dragged her towards the door.

"I hate you, you know that?" Applejack just chuckled to herself and let Rainbow drag her for a little bit before getting up and walking past her to lead the way.

When they arrived at the therapist's office Rainbow was looking glum which Applejack wasn't too surprised about. The therapist walked in and opened his mouth to presumably say hello, however, before he could speak Rainbow interrupted, "Look Doc, I'll be honest. I don't really want to be here. I know what the problem is, so this is pretty much a waste of time if you ask me." 

Applejack shook her head and apologized for her partner, "Ah'm sorry, Ah did kinda force her to come here."

The therapist only chuckled, "It's okay Miss orange pony, I get that a lot. I deal with all kinds of ponies here."

Applejack raised an eyebrow and mumbled to herself, "Miss orange pony?"

He turned to Rainbow Dash and continued, "So, rainbow pony, I understand you're here because you're having nightmares?"

Rainbow looked at Applejack with a look that obviously meant something like "What kind of kook did you just bring me too?"

Turning back to the therapist she simply responded, "Er...yeah?"

The therapist looked down at his notepad nodding and used his horn to write something down, "I see, and if you already know what is causing them, can you tell me what that is?"

"My parents were murdered right in front of me when I was a filly."

The therapist paused and glanced up at "rainbow pony" before continuing to write down. "I'm very sorry for your loss; however you seem very calm with the situation. What _exactly_ are you here to accomplish?"

Rainbow Dash tilted her head to "orange pony" indicating her, "She wants them gone, I've lived with them ever since that incident so I don't really care, I can deal with them."

"You don't seem to be especially traumatized by the situation so that's definitely not it." Rainbow blinked and cocked her head, "so tell me rainbow pony, where did you go after that incident."

Rainbow Dash ignored the question asking one of her own, "That has to be the issue, nothing else 'traumatic' happened other than that."

"Just answer the question please."

Her feathers bristled and she looked at the therapist with annoyed expression, "Don't tell me what to do." Applejack reached over and smacked the backside of Rainbow's head and received an indignant glare in return, "Fine, I didn't go anywhere."

"Come again?"

"I didn't go anywhere, I took care of myself."

More scribbling in the notepad, "I see, I see. So how much family are you even in contact with?"

Rainbow Dash again tilted her head towards Applejack, "Just her. Nopony else."

"And she is?"

"She's Applejack."

Applejack facehoofed again, "Not like that ya numbskull, he meant how are we related. We're partners Doc."

Rainbow grinned at Applejack and she realized that she was just trying to annoy her, "How long have you two been together then?"

"Six years."

"Have you ever thought about kids?"

Rainbow looked back at the therapist confused, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just answer the question please."

Her feathers began to bristle again and she glanced to Applejack before responding, she got a glare telling her to quit being so hard-headed so she bared her teeth and responded. "We've put a little thought to it yes, she's all for it and I don't really oppose it, but it's not on the top of our to-do list. Can you answer _my _question now?"

"I think that your lack of family has disturbed you more than you realize and you partly blame yourself for your parents death. The combination makes you confused about what exactly is causing your dreams, blurring the dream itself. I'm assuming your dreams focus on your parents' death because you're telling me that's what you think is causing it. However you're obviously not traumatized by that situation specifically, so why would that be causing your nightmares, and why is that what your nightmares focus on? The last question is the one I'm attempting to answer here, and I believe your lack of knowledge of what a family actually is, is the answer. You haven't had a parental figure for so long that you're not sure what one is, that specifically is what I believe causes your nightmares, even though they seem to be unrelated due to the images actually _in_ them, again from what I'm assuming happens in them. If you can place yourself in that parental place and learn what it's all about, I think your nightmares will go away."

Rainbow seemed to actually begin listening to the therapist finally as she realized that _possibly_ he actually knew what he was talking about. "So you want us to get a kid just to get rid of my nightmares?"

He chuckled and closed the notepad, "Not right now no, I'm saying put more thought into it as I believe it will stop them. If you decide to get one, then it's an easy solve isn't it? If not, then come back to me and we can think of another solution."

Applejack watched Rainbow Dash who seemed to just be thinking about either the situation, or what it would be like to have a kid, or something. "So Doc, are we done here now? Ah mean...that was only what, fifteen minutes? Ah was expectin' a bit longer than that ta be honest."

"If there's nothing else you need to talk about, then I suppose yes that's it. If fifteen minutes is all it took, then so be it. If you go this route, then this is farewell I guess. If not, then we can just take it one solution at a time and I'll see you again later."

Applejack stood up and began to walk over to Rainbow who was still sitting there in thought mode, "Thanks Doc, Ah appreciate and Ah'm sure she does as well. Come on Rainbow, we can go now."

Rainbow Dash snapped out of her thoughts and looked from Applejack to the therapist, "Oh, heh, yeah. Thanks Doc." They walked out of the office and began trekking home with Rainbow again thinking about something. Applejack watched her for a while, wondering if she was actually considering adopting a kid. Before when they had talked about it she had just basically shrugged the subject off, saying there was no point, and both of them were too busy with their own lives to pay attention to a kid. Applejack had guessed that she was probably right and the conversation didn't go much further than that, but she had made sure she made it obvious to Rainbow that she thought they could handle the responsibility.

"Rainbow?"

Without even looking at Applejack she responded, "Would I even be a good parent? I never really had either of mine for very long, I can assume what I'd have to do. But that's just guessing, no experience."

Applejack stepped closer to her trying to comfort her, "Rainbow you'd be great, Ah know ya would , there's absolutely no reason fer ya to worry sugarcube."

Rainbow looked over to Applejack and smiled, unfurled a wing and draped it over her, "Thanks AJ, I think...I think I'd like a kid. And I think I'd be their favorite parent, don't you?"

Applejack rolled her eyes and stepped out from under Rainbow's wing, "Way ta ruin tha moment there Miss 'would Ah even be a good parent'."

Rainbow stepped back over to Applejack and put her wing back around her, "Shut up 'orange pony', I'm teasing you."

Applejack leaned back into Rainbow and they walked the rest of the way in silence. After they got back home Applejack couldn't resist trying to prove she was right any longer, "Still think it wasn't worth goin' 'Rainbow pony'?"

"Don't push it, remember this is still doing something _you_ originally wanted, to fix something _you_ think is a problem, you've already pushed your luck enough. Besides, at least he got half of my name right."

"Ya can't tell me that ya'd rather have yer nightmares than not. And don't lie ta me, Ah know ya want a kid as well. There's no way somepony would be able ta change _yer_ mind that easily."

"Whatever you say orange pony, whatever you say. Like I said, quit pushing it. I said I'm agreeing to adopting before I thought I was going to. I never I said opposed it, I just thought we should wait."

Applejack shook her head, walked up to Rainbow, and kissed her cheek, "Quit bein' grumpy, Ah made ya go to the therapist, Ah didn't make ya agree ta wantin' a kid. Ah'm gonna go make supper, cheer up then come eat."

As Applejack walked into the kitchen she glanced over her shoulder to see if Rainbow still had a frown on her face, she didn't, she was following Applejack towards the kitchen and looked like she was feeling better. Applejack was trying not to show it but on the inside she was incredibly excited. She was not expecting Rainbow to change her mind and the day had ended in both of their favor, whether Rainbow saw it or not, Applejack knew it was true.

They were going to have a kid!


	2. Chapter 2

"So let me get this straight. You go to a therapist for fifteen minutes, he tells you to adopt a kid, and you're going to do it...just like that?"

A day after Rainbow Dash and Applejack visited the therapist they decided to tell the rest of the girls the news, and everypony had gathered at Twilight's to listen. Applejack had gone through the story rather quickly due to excitement and Twilight believed they were rushing things.

"Ah've been wantin' a kid for a while now, it's not rushin' anything for me. And Rainbow is...well Rainbow, that's what she does." Everypony looked over to Rainbow to see if she had a response but found that she wasn't even paying attention, she had a book open titled "Advanced Flying for Advanced Pegasi" and was paying no mind to the rest of the group. She looked up when she noticed it had gone silent and saw everypony looking at her.

"What?"

Applejack got up, walked over to Rainbow, and grabbed the book from her and told her to pay attention as the discussion was about her as well. Rainbow crossed her hooves across her chest and looked at Applejack with indignation, claiming that she saw no problem with reading while Applejack explained everything.

"Ya have ta pay attention ta give your opinion on the matter. Now Twilight was sayin' that we're 'rushing things' and Ah told her that Ah've wanted a kid for a while, and ya rush everythin' so that wasn't anythin' new."

"I don't rush things, I just see no point in delaying something that we could get done now...so I can take a nap later."

Applejack was going to make a comment after that saying that technically she could nap now and put things off till later, but she knew that would increase Rainbow's procrastination which wouldn't really be a good thing to do. So she just let Rainbow continue.

"Besides, I've assured myself that it's no big deal, I can raise a kid easy-peasy. Can I have my book back now?"

Twilight's jaw literally dropped open and it took her a second to figure out what she wanted to respond, "It's no big deal? That's a kid you have to raise! You two have to be the ponies that they look up to, you control the rest of their lives! You could screw up and ruin that pony's life if you treat it as if it were 'no big deal'! You can't seriously think something that big is just...'no big deal.' Do you even know what you're getting into? You can't just turn around in a week or so, decide you don't like raising a kid, and kick them out. You have to make a commitment."

Everypony watched as Twilight calmed down after her little outburst, after which an embarrassed apology came. Rainbow shook her head, "You really know how to not put pressure on somepony, don't you Twi?" Twilight blushed and bowed her head, "Applejack and I talked about this before and I wasn't disagreeing with her then, I just thought we should wait because I didn't know if I'd be paying attention to a kid too much because of how busy work was at that time. It's slowed down now, and of course I've put a lot more thought into it after Applejack brought it up. You know, I'm not as stupid as you think Twi."

Twilight apologized again after which an uncomfortable silence came, eventually it was broken by a not so surprising outburst by Pinkie Pie, "You know what this calls for everypony? Cake! And no need to worry, I keep cake everywhere just in case of a cake emergency! In fact I left one right in here!" She lifted up a statue of a horse and pulled out an platter. "Oops! Silly me! I forgot I ate this one I already, I'll be right back girls!"

They all watched as Pinkie sped out of the house, Twilight spoke up after a couple seconds of confused stares, "Okay seriously, when would she have been in my house eating cake without me being there? That makes no sense whatsoever!"

Rainbow laughed and responded with the saying they all now knew as really the only way to describe their friend, "Pinkie Pie is just so random! I just don't understand how we can all keep getting surprised by it." Everypony laughed and the awkward tension that was in the air dissapated. Twilight apologized again for her outburst, and said that if Rainbow was sure that she had thought about it and made up her mind, she trusted her.

Applejack and Rainbow Dash had an appointment at the orphanage they had to make, so the said goodbye to the others and left and began the way to the orphanage. They saw no point in putting off adopting a child when they both knew full well that Rainbow wasn't going to change her mind now that she thought it was a good idea. So they had made the appointment for the very next day.

When they got closer to the orphanage Rainbow's converstational tone started to shift into one of nervousness, she tried to hide it but Applejack knew her too well to not notice the shift. "Ah know it's goin' ta be a bit of a change Rainbow, but trust me when Ah say that ya'll do just fine. Ah ain't the element of Honesty fer nothin'." She gave Rainbow a playful nudge forward and they continued in the door the meet the director for their appointment.

They were told that they would be placed in a room and each child would be brought in for half an hour, and they could just keep it simple and talk to the child about whatever they wanted. It kept things neat and easy, all they would have to do is pick the child they liked best at the end.

They spent the alloted time with each child until they got to the end of the list, when the second to last child left the room the director came back in, "There's only one more left, her name is Scootaloo and she-"

Rainbow shouted in surprise, "Scootaloo is an orphan?"

The director nodded, "I assume you know her?"

"Yeah she's like, my biggest fan ever!"

The director raised an eyebrow, "She's your...fan? I'm sorry but I haven't heard of you before, are you supposed to be famous?"

Applejack snickered and Rainbow shot her a glare, "I'm the greatest flier in Equestria, I've saved the wonderbolts' lives, saved Equestria twice, gone to a super selective party invited by Celestia herself, am on 2 stained glass art thingies in Celestia's castle, and I'm the Element of Loyalty! Seriously, how is it that no one has heard of me?" Applejack bust out laughing and Rainbow shot her another glare, the director just kept staring with an eyebrow raised at the two.

"Okay...so...I'll just bring her in now if you don't mind." She left the room and brought the little filly in the room back in with her, when Scootaloo saw who was in the room possibly about to adobt her she let out a very Fluttershy like squee. She bolted up the seat Rainbow was sitting in and bounced up and down with excitement and her eyes opened wide.

"Oh my gosh! You're looking to adopt! You have to pick me! I would be like, the best daughter ever! How could I not? I'm just like you! I think...I mean...I hope I am, and you're like the best pony ever!" She didn't stop bouncing and Applejack rolled her eyes at the two, but let the kid have her moment of excitement.

Rainbow laughed and put a hoof on top of Scootaloo's head to stop her from bouncing. When she stopped, the excitement spread to her grin which was almost as big as Pinkie Pie's biggest grins. "Calm down Scoots, yes we're obviously here because we're adopting somepony. We've seen everypony else, and personally I want to choose you over the rest of them." Scootaloo gasped in excitement and her grin grew impossibly larger, and not even Rainbow's hoof on top of her head could keep her from bouncing. "Of course, it's not just my choice, it's up to Applejack also."

At that Scootaloo bolted from Rainbow Dash over to Applejack and gave her the grin Rainbow had just been recieving, she just chuckled, "Well Ah'll look at it this way, Ah married Rainbow, yer pretty much her in filly form," again Scootaloo's grin grew, "of course Ah'd like ya as a child."

It looked as if Scootaloo's smile was going to outgrow her face at the pace it was growing, "Oh my gosh this can't be happening, ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh, I'll go pack my stuff!" She left the room with an astounded "Ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh" following her.

Applejack looked over at Rainbow Dash who was just watching Scootaloo as she left the room, she had a big smile on her face and looked as if she was going enjoy having a child to look after. She turned and saw Applejack watching her with a smile and quickly flew over to envelop her in a hug. "I love you Applejack."

Applejack put her hooves around Rainbow in surprise, "That's the most affectionate ya've been in a long time, Ah like ya this way, you should do it more often."

"Yeah yeah, you get what you get. You're lucky I even show any affection at all."

"That's true, anyways, Ah think we know who the favorite parent is going to be."

Rainbow pulled back and rolled her eyes, "Well duh, I mean you _are_ just absolutely amazing AJ."

Now that much Applejack would have never expected to happen, her mouth dropped open in shock, "Wow, Ah never would have thought you of all ponies would pass up a chance for an easy conceited moment."

Rainbow quickly responded by kissing her, "I'm just in a good mood."

Applejack pulled her into a hug and sighed, "We should keep it that way." Scootaloo returned to the room with the bounce and grin still with her, "We have to sign some papers first Scootaloo, then we can go home." Scootaloo just responded with a fast nod.

Applejack filled out all the necessary paperwork and left with their excited new daughter to return home, when they got outside Rainbow gave Scootaloo's bag of stuff to Applejack and put Scootaloo on her back to give her a flight home. Rainbow knew she would probably enjoy that, and Applejack didn't mind. She was just happy for her new daughter, Rainbow, and a hopeful future with all of them in it together.

When she got home she found that Rainbow had already showed Scootaloo all around the place and they were sitting in the living room talking. She took Scootaloo's suitcase to the guest room that they had just recently made in the house in case they ever needed it, it would become her room after that. They all spent the rest of the day laughing and talking, they all ate supper and went to their rooms when it was time to go to sleep. Scootaloo said a quick goodnight to both of them and started to walk off to her room before stopping, turning around, and bolting to Rainbow Dash for a hug. "Thanks for adopting me Rainbow Dash and Applejack, you have no idea how glad I am you did." Rainbow felt as if the Wonderbolts had just invited her to be a captain to their team, she didn't even know what to respond to Scootaloo so she just hugged her back.

"Goodnight Scoots." Scootaloo broke her hug with Rainbow Dash and gave an equal hug to Applejack before going off to her room and closing the door. The other two walked into their room and Rainbow flopped down on the bed and looked up at Applejack, "Ah'm plum tuckered!"

Applejack raised an eyebrow at Rainbow, "Yer 'plum tuckered'? Ya know ya don't just get an accent from living on a farm for a few years right?"

"Ah can if Ah want to!"

"No ya don't just 'want to' either! Whatever, do what ya want. Ah'm goin' ta sleep." She slinked into the bed, layed her head down on Rainbow Dash's chest, and placed her arms around her neck. "Ya should do tha same."

Rainbow closed her eyes and sighed, "I'm glad we did this AJ, I think we made a good decision."

"Of course we did, did ya see how happy we made her? It was just heartlifting."

Rainbow Dash smiled and held Applejack closer to her as she started to drift off into sleep, "Yeah, it was pretty awesome, I love you AJ."

"And Ah love you Rainbow."

Rainbow had no nightmares that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Two years after her and Rainbow Dash had adopted Scootaloo, and it was a day that Applejack didn't have as much work today. She had finished all her farmwork for the day and was laying down in her field with her stetson pulled down over her eyes reflecting over things just because she didn't have as much to do.

Adopting Scootaloo had always seemed like an odd event in her and Rainbow Dashs' relationship. For some reason, it felt a little selfish to her, adopting a child for the main reason of just getting rid of her love's nightmares. While it had worked, and for what reason Applejack could still not figure out exactly, sure the therapist had explained it in a way that made sense at the time, but reflecting on it it seemed odd. You see your parents killed in front of you, it gives you nightmares, solution? Adopt a kid. How it worked, Applejack had no idea, but she wasn't complaining. Rainbow Dash's nightmares had definitely stopped, and she didnt' want to take that back.

She never thought of the action as a mistake though, she loved Scootaloo as her daughter, and not once wanted to take back that moment. Both Applejack and Rainbow Dash could see how happy they had made that little filly, mostly Rainbow Dash just because of the admiration Scootaloo had for her, but Applejack had no problem with that. Scootaloo didn't hate her or anything, everypony was more of a "momma's" filly/colt or...well...in this case that didn't really make sense, but the meaning still applies. Scootaloo had a connection with Rainbow Dash that she didn't have with Applejack, she saw no problem with that however.

The thing that got to her whenever she thought about it however, was that her and Rainbow still had not had any big bumps. It was just eerily uncanny, that just didn't happen in a couple, it was literally like they were made for eachover in every way, shape, and form. Not like those stupid romance novels that Rarity always went on about though, the ones that made put love up on a pedestal. Those stories made such an ideal form of "love," and it was all the same thing, it made everything seem so superficial and unreachable. But Applejack and Rainbow Dash were living proof of how perfect it could actually get, it was all real, and Applejack couldn't ask for anything more.

But when was something going to happen to make it seem less so? She knew it had to, the world isn't a perfect place, things happen that you don't like...and you have to just push through it to get to the end where things were happy. Six years with the love of her life and not a problem yet, not that Applejack was complaining, but she wasn't naive and she was always prepared in case anything happened. Thinking about it though, Applejack had to admit she was being a little bit paranoid about the whole thing.

While she was lying down in her field, Applejack heard hoofsteps coming close to her, so she pulled up her hat and looked towards the noise. It was Twilight Sparkle walking towards her with a thoughtful look on her face, "Well howdy Twilight, is somethin' the matter?" Twilight looked blinked and looked at Applejack, she appeared to not have noticed her and was just on the way to Applejack's house.

Twilight smiled and shook her head, "No nothing's wrong Applejack, I just wanted to talk to you and Rainbow Dash about something. Nothing bad happened, just need to ask you two something."

Applejack nodded and stood up, "Alrighty then, what's up?"

"Well I have to tell Rainbow Dash too. We could just go inside and I could tell both of you at the same time."

Applejack laughed, "Oh yeah, duh. Well come on lets go then."

They began the trek down to Applejack's house where they found Rainbow Dash, wouldn't you know it, napping on the couch. Applejack rolled her eyes and shook the sleeping mare, "Wake up Rainbow, Twilight is here ta talk to us." Rainbow groaned and looked at the clock.

"Come on, you can't even let me rest for twenty minutes, can you? A mare needs her beauty sleep you know."

Applejack let out a short laugh, "Well you get plenty of it already, and it don't seem ta be doin' ya any good." She winked at Rainbow Dash and got a glare in response. "Alright Twilight, what is that ya wanted now?"

Twilight sat down where she stood and cleared her throat, "Well Princess Celestia vistited me and said that she wanted me to go on a little quest-"

"I'm in!" Rainbow Dash was floating in the air with her hoof placed over her forehead in a salute, obviously not tired anymore. Applejack just sighed and shook her head, as Twilight chuckled.

"I had a feeling it was going to be that easy to get you to come along Rainbow."

Again Applejack shook her head, "Well Ah'm goin' ta need a bit more detail before Ah agree to anything."

Twilight continued, "Well I was going to tell the whole story anyway. Princess Celestia said that during the all our other little 'quests' she had been watching over us, just in case it didn't look like it was going to turn out well, she was going to step in and save us. The reason she brought this 'quest' directly up to me this time is that she won't be watching over us this time, she said that it _will _be dangerous, she doesn't know how long it would take—it could be a week, it could be up to a month. She also didn't want to tell me exactly what it was about, all I know is where to go, that it will be dangerous, it could take a long time, and it will be us on our own...that is if you decide you want to join me.

"What she said she's trying to do with this is to test me, you remember how I'm still technically her pupil? Well, in her way, this can be my graduation. She told me that I don't have to accept it, especially since she hasn't told me much information, but I wanted to. I don't have to bring anypony with me, but I'd like to. I've talked to both Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy, Fluttershy absolutely refused since the only detail she got out of it was 'dangerous'. Pinkie Pie said she had responsibilities at Sugarcube Corner that she couldn't leave for up to a month potentially. I haven't talked to Rarity yet, however."

When Twilight finished and looked at the two mares, Applejack had a thoughtful look on her face, while Rainbow Dash just had a grin. Applejack spoke up after a few moments of thinking, "So the only information that ya get is it's dangerous, and it could take a while. And ya agreed? Who in their right mind would accept that?"

"Ahem." Rainbow Dash tapped Applejack's shoulder, grin still intact, "This sounds awesome! I'm soo in Twi!"

Applejack mumbled loud enough for Rainbow Dash to hear her, "What am Ah goin' ta do with ya Rainbow."

Rainbow stuck out her tongue out at her, "You know you love me AJ, but she is right Twi. Why did _you_ accept? I couldn't really see you jumping into something like that without any information before hand."

Twilight gave a small smile, "I just felt like I have a duty to the Princess as her pupil. She said she needed help and she asked me, I wanted to help. Plus the thought of this being my chance to graduate is exciting! I don't even really know what that will mean after, since I didn't go to any official school...it was all under the Princess herself. I'd like to know what's going to happen after."

Applejack again had a thoughtful look on her face, "So ya want Rainbow and Ah ta go with ya on this little 'quest' of yours. Ah gotta admit, it'd be nice ta go back to the old days where we used to do that all the time. We've made sure that Scootaloo knows how to take part in , and Big Mac is still here to take care of most if it, since it's off-season it shouldn't be too bad.

"Ah think Ah'd like to go with ya, especially since Rainbow's goin' with, Ah'd like ta be with her. However Ah'd rather Rarity not come with ta be honest."

Twilight blinked in surprise, "What? Why? I thought you guys didn't hate each other anymore? That slumber party, remember?"

Applejack raised an eyebrow at Twilight as if she was missing something, "Twilight—we've hated each other for six years now. How do ya not notice when one of yer friends never hangs out with two others anymore, and they try ta avoid each other?"

Twilight's jaw dropped open in surprise, "But...but...but we're a group! We're...we're all the Elements of Harmony, we _have_ to be friends! It's like...an unwritten code or something! Wait are you saying she...isn't friends...with either of you two?"

Rainbow scoffed, "That snobby pony has an issue with Fillyfoolers, she still hasn't gotten over it since me and Applejack started dating. So she's not one of our friends anymore. And the Elements of Harmony don't say we have to be friends with all the others, that's basically your job. All I do is be loyal...to my _friends_, and a friend isn't somepony who doesn't like you for who you are."

Twilight was flabbergasted, "I...I don't even know what to say. I guess I just never noticed, I'm sorry. I can't just not ask her to go with though, that'd be rude. I'm still friends with her...even if she doesn't accept you two."

Applejack patted Twilight's shoulder, with a smile on her face, "That's fine, just tell her that we're goin' and Ah guarantee she won't want ta come with."

"But that's rude! That's like trying to get her to not go!"

"No it's not, it's tellin' her the truth, and lettin' her make up her mind."

Twilight looked downcast, she wasn't expecting news like that dropped on her at all. True technically it was nothing new, it was actually quite a long time since this apparent loss of friendship occured, but it was new to her.

"I guess I can do that, so that means you two are definitely going though? The more of us I could get to go, the better. Even though it sounds like it might just be us three."

"Aww don't feel bad Sugarcube, we haven't talked to each other in six years. We've gotten over it, it ain't a big deal. Just ask her if she wants to come, tell her we are, and let her decide. If she wants ta tag along, then Ah'll tolerate her for ya. But Ah doubt she's gonna join in."

Rainbow Dash grinned again and got in her pose she always made when trying to show off, wings straight out in the air, forehoofs on her hips, "Yeah! Besides, if all there is is danger, you don't even need anypony except me and Applejack. We could take care of anything there in ten seconds flat, well I could. With you two it might go down to six seconds, but that's on a good day. Plus it doesn't sound like something that the Elements of Harmony would be needed for, or else Princess Celestia would have told you all of us needed to go with you."

Twilight still had a glum look on her face, she didn't realize half her best friends hated each other, "I guess I'll go talk to Rarity now girls, thanks for agreeing to go with me. It is a little important to me, I was planning on leaving tomorrow, so you might want to get things ready. You won't have to pack anything unless you really need to, I have my magic. Which could easily outdo you sometimes Rainbow, you'd be surprised." She gave a wink to the surprised look on Rainbow's while Applejack burst out laughing, seeing Twilight outboast Rainbow Dash was definitely a sight to see.

Twilight walked out of the house to head on over to Rarity's, while Rainbow dash stared after with her mouth slightly open. She looked over to Applejack who was still guffawing loudly, she gave an embarrassed laugh, "You know, I'm actually a little bit proud of her now. That impressed me, never thought she'd say something like that.

"She didn't really give us much time to prepare did she? Guess we better go tell Scootaloo and Big Mac that we're leaving tomorrow...for a month possibly, huh?"

Applejack got her laughing under control and wiped a tear from her eye before responding, "Yeah Ah guess so, tomorrow...a new adventure finally. It's been over six years since the last one, Ah can't wait ta be honest. Ah think Pinkie and Fluttershy are missin' out, especially Pinkie Pie. I would'a thought that she'd want ta come along for sure."

"I guess not, just us three then...well...maybe Rarity, but I doubt it."

"Try not ta be too hard on her Rainbow Dash, it's still a possibility, and she _is_ still friends with Twilight. We have ta respect that, even if she doesn't respect us." The last part she mumbled, but Rainbow Dash caught it and gave her a grin.

When they told Scootaloo that they would be leaving tomorrow, and it could be for up to a month, she got mixed emotions. On one hoof she was proud that they were leaving the farm under care of both her and Big Mac, and on the other hoof, she knew she was going to miss her parents. Applejack and Rainbow Dash decided to leave out the part about the quest being dangerous when telling Scootaloo.

Big Mac came across as cautious, he trusted the two, but he didn't really like the sound of going off somewhere that they didn't even know yet, doing something that they didn't have any idea about, for Celestia knows how long. Actually, not even Celestia knew how long they were going to be gone. Applejack convinced her brother to trust them, as they trusted Twilight. Eventually he just told them to, "Be careful," and that was that.

As they went to bed that night, the excitement died down a little bit, and Applejack thought about what she was getting into...but that was the problem, she had no idea what it was. She looked over at Rainbow Dash as they were laying in bed, and she was laying asleep peacefully. She takes then head on as they come, and things seem to work out for her in the most part. So Applejack decided to just let her mind rest, and tried to get some sleep and whispered to herself, "Tomorrow is finally another adventure, it's been ages." She lay her head down on Rainbow's shoulder and sighed, allowing herself to fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

As the two mares woke up in the morning, it was a beautiful day. The sun was shining without a cloud in the sky, and it wasn't too hot. It seemed to be the perfect day to begin their little adventure...whatever it may really be. They packed only the necessities in a saddle bag, which Rainbow Dash refused to carry leaving Applejack to do it, said their goodbyes to Scootaloo, Big Mac, and Granny Smith, and headed over to Twilight's library. When they arrived and knocked on the door, they were greeted with an excited grin from the lavender unicorn, which faltered a little bit as she said, "I talked to Rarity and she said wasn't going anywhere with...the two of you. Different choice of words but same idea."

She tried to put on a smile but it looked forced to the other two, and Applejack responded with a caring tone, "Ah already told ya sugarcube, it's not that big of a deal, ya don't need to be gettin' all worked up about it. Remember we lost a friend too when that happened, it sucks for us as well."

"It doesn't suck for me, I don't care" Rainbow Dash retorted as she crossed her hooves while floating in the air.

Applejack shot her a glare before continuing with Twilight, "Ignore her Twilight, she's just bein' annoying on purpose. She does care-"

"Nope." Rainbow shook her head to add emphasis.

"Shut up Rainbow yer not helpin'. And _Ah'm _the stubborn one." Applejack mumbled to herself, looking at Rainbow Dash she found a tongue being stuck out at her. "Ah swear yer no older than Scoot." With a sigh she turned back to Twilight, "Look, it's not a big deal anymore. Lets just get this show on the road, where are we supposed to be headin'?"

Forgetting about the fight between Rarity and her two current companions, Twilight's grin she was faking became a real one, excited at giving as close to a lecture as she could give, "I can just teleport us to the cave entrance that we're going in, Celestia showed me where it was on a map and I have it down in my head. It's directly on the side of the mountain on the other side of the Everfree forest, it looks like any normal old cave that doesn't go farther than 30 yards in, but at the end there's apparently a secret passageway that I'm going to have to open. It's a simple spell that she taught me that would be able to get through it, but the place is enchanted to be impossible to locate. It was upon sheer luck she found the place she said, I still have no idea how she managed it but she is Princess Celestia after all.

"She took a quick look around inside and found some really interesting things, but she wouldn't tell me about them and what they might mean because assumptions about what we'd find there would be made. She wants me...us to search around and just give a report of what we find. It sounds simple enough, but she still warned me that it would be dangerous...and for her to say that it would be good enough for a 'graduation,' then we definitely need to be wary. Other than that, I don't really know too much. RAINBOW DASH ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?"

Applejack jumped back in surprise when Twilight yelled, looking over at her partner she found that Rainbow Dash had been playing with her hair...just tossing it back in forth in front of her face with her with her tongue stuck out in concentration. When she was yelled at Rainbow Dash dropped her hair, "Huh? Of course I was listening! We have to report to Celestia, it's dangerous, yada yada, you've already explained this like three times Twi. I'm ready to go already! Lets just hurry up and go."

Twilight sighed and looked at Applejack, who was looking back at her with an amused expression. "Ya know Twilight, she is right. You've explained it probably three times now, it's obvious we're not goin' ta get too much information so explaining the same thing over and over again isn't going to do any good. Especially with how impatient this one is." She looked over at Rainbow Dash with a slightly annoyed smirk, whose only response was to stick her tongue out and smirk back. Twilight let out an annoyed groan and agreed half-heartedly.

While Twilight started to lift up her saddlebag to prepare to go, Rainbow Dash spoke up, "One thing I'm wondering though, I thought teleporting took a lot of energy, how are we supposed to do anything if you're all tired and what-not." Twilight looked up at Rainbow in surprise, a little bit shocked that Rainbow Dash actually was listening.

"Yes it is tiring, but what it'll only tire me out while leaving you a little bit woozy. I'll take a rest at the entrance of the cave while you guys can scout around and see if you can figure anything out." She put on her saddlebag and looked at the two other ponies she was about to leave with. "Well I have everything in check, made sure Spike knows what to do while I'm gone, already checked my bag for everything I need..." as Twilight went on with her obsessive compulsive checking, Rainbow Dash looked over to Applejack and gave her a mischievous grin. Knowing her partner as well as she did, she caught on to what the grin meant immediately.

Rainbow flapped her wings once and darted into Applejack, tackling her to the ground and mashing her lips into her lover's. With a moan Applejack wrapped her arms around Rainbow's waist and pulled her in closer. As they enthusiastically made out Twilight continued on with her list, "All the windows are locked and I told Spike not to open them, and Owlowicious is with Celestia!" Completing her mental checklist, she turned to the other two ponies and her face flushed immediately. She turned away with an awkward cough and yelled out in frustration, "Come on you guys! I'm right here!" Keeping her eyes off of them Twilight heard Rainbow Dash chuckle as she got off of Applejack.

"Come on Twilight, we were just having a little fun while you rambled on. We knew you were going to get a little bit long-winded there so we...ya know..." Rainbow laughed and looked over at Applejack with a look in her eyes that Twilight didn't even want to try to decipher. With a cough Applejack looked up at Twilight with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Well...ignoring that little...event. Are we ready to go? Ah can tell some of us" She glanced over at Rainbow, "are getting a little bit impatient." Twilight shook her head.

With her cheeks still colored Twilight responded, "Well I guess we might as well go ahead and go. Everyone get ready I'll teleport us there now." Rainbow Dash and Applejack nodded and closed their eyes instinctively as they felt an odd aura envelop them. It was a feeling that was hard for either of them too describe, it felt as if they were surrounded by...warm. Not a warm solid or a liquid, it felt as if they were just inside the very idea of warm. It was over quick however and before either of them were able to really think much into the feeling it was over. When they opened their eyes they found a mouth to the cave that was obviously their destination. Applejack glanced to her right and saw Twilight collapsed on the ground.

With a bit of concern in her voice, she spoke, "Twilight, are you alright sugarcube?"

Twilight nodded her head slowly, "Yeah, like I said, the spell was going to wear me out. You two can go ahead in and look around. There shouldn't be anything interesting in there yet, as we haven't gone through the entrance into where we're actually supposed to be going yet. But it wouldn't hurt to look around while I rest up."

Applejack nodded and looked to her other side where Rainbow Dash just was, and found her missing. Looking around she noticed that she was already inside the cave looking around, Applejack rolled her eyes and walked in, muttering to herself, "That filly, Ah swear. Doesn't even check on her friend lyin' on the ground. Sometimes Ah wonder how I even fell in love with that girl."

"It's because I'm awesome" Applejack glanced up to see that she was closer than she thought she was and Rainbow had apparently heard her. She had a big grin on her face and was staring at Applejack, Applejack put on a thoughtful face and looked her up and down.

"Hmm, nah definitely not that." Applejack looked up to Rainbow's face to see it had fallen as soon as Applejack had spoke. With a laugh she gave her partner a kiss, "Ya know Ah'm only pullin' your leg Rainbow." She smiled as Rainbow rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. So what exactly should we look for?" Rainbow again began walking around, looking at everything that was in there.

"Twilight said she doesn't think there should really be anything to find yet, we need to go through some secret entrance or somethin'."

Rainbow Dash's eyes lit up, "Ooh lets find that entrance! I bet we can do it! I mean, I'm here aren't I? Of course we can find it!" She dashed up to one of the walls and put her ear against it, stuck out her tongue, screwed up her eyes, concentrated, and started knocking her hooves against the wall. She knocked on the wall a few times, and decided, "Nope, not here." Moving about a few inches to her left she began again. Applejack had tears in her eyes as she tried to keep her laughter inside, but she was able to contain it as she followed her partner around the room as she investigated all of the walls.

After a while Twilight joined her, a smirk on her face as she raised a questioning eyebrow at Applejack, to which she responded, "She's attempting to find that secret entrance of yours, you think you should help her out and just tell us where it is yet?"

Twilight took a look at Rainbow, who still had her eyes shut as she concentrated on the sound her hooves made with the walls. Twilight smirked again, "Nah, let her keep going, this is kind of funny." As Rainbow Dash moved again with another nope, Twilight's smile grew, "Besides, she's already passed it." For another twenty minutes, the two mare's watched their friend's ridiculous determination. When Rainbow finally reached the end of of the cave and she tried to move to a new spot again, she ended up falling to the ground. She sighed as she realized she failed, and Applejack couldn't keep her laughter in anymore, she doubled over on the ground as Twilight just let her laughter out in giggles.

Rainbow looked between the two mares and realized she was probably being a bit ridiculous, she blushed a bit and glared at the two of them. "Were you guys seriously watching me the whole time? You knew where it was Twilight and you could have stopped me and told me where it was."

Through her laughter Applejack tried to talk, but couldn't get her words out straight. With another blush Rainbow walked behind both of them and pushed them back in towards the middle of the cave. She stood there tapping her hoof on the ground as she waited for her friends to quit laughing at her expense. When they finally did Twilight was the one to speak first, "I'm sorry Rainbow but you always pull pranks on everyone else, you gave us a perfect chance to not even do anything and pull one on you! It was too perfect to pass up!" Rainbow rolled her eyes as Applejack pulled her into a hug, with the biggest smile on her face, Twilight chuckled again, "Alright serious time, like Princess Celestia said, it could be anything beyond...that wall right there," as she caught the glare from Rainbow she couldn't help but giggle again, "so just be ready for anything, what I need you two to do is simply push the wall straight forward, and it should fall down into a little track that will roll it to the side. When we get through there should be button that will roll it back."

With a pout on Rainbow's face and a grin on Applejack's, they obeyed, pushed the wall straight forward and just like Twilight said it fell straight down and began rolling off to their right. What they saw through the hole that was made wasn't anything that was too astounding. It just appeared to be a tunnel in the caves, they all walked through and Twilight pressed the button and watched the rock slide itself into place. She made a mental note to herself to figure out exactly how that worked without magic if she had a chance. Twilight lit her horn so they could see and they began walking down the tunnel, beginning their little trek into the unknown.

The farther down they went, the more curious they got as to what the use of this tunnel was. They were supposed to be investigating this area and reporting back to Princess Celestia, but it would make a really lame report if they managed to find absolutely nothing to this little tunnel. After a while they began to notice a smell however, but couldn't place what it really was. They all glanced at each other to see if the others could smell it too and the exchanged glances confirmed the smell was actually there. By the time one of them finally figure out what the smell was, they saw something that confirmed what the smell was.

Bones.

As they approached a white-ish looking object, they realized that it was a bone they were coming near. Applejack was the first to speak up as they stopped to look at the sight, "It's death...that's what we're smelling...death." Everyone shivered and instinctively stepped closer to each other.

Rainbow Dash responded barely above a whisper, "Okay now that's just creepy."

Twilight began to walk again and ushered the others to follow, "Come on guys, lets keep going."

As they kept going the sight began to get creepier by the minute, Rainbow Dash ended up putting a protective wing around Applejack as more bones began to appear. At one point they saw a complete skeleton, and walked up to it. They all eyed it curiously because it seemed to misshapen, there didn't seem to be anything right with the skeleton at all. After a little bit of eying it, Twilight gasped, the other ponies looked at her with curiosity.

She spoke with a look on her face that seemed to be stuck between elation, and horror, "These are...these aren't ponies you two. These...are humans."


End file.
